


His Funny Valentine

by spacewitchqueen (vixy)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Inspired by amazing art, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, drabble that may grow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixy/pseuds/spacewitchqueen
Summary: Hux is a singer at jazz club. He has a not-so-secret-very-obvious admirer. Will anything special happen on Valentine's Day?





	

Glasses clinking. Someone coughing, once, twice. Muffled laughter, whispered words. Quick, quiet steps. The usual.

  
Hux walked on stage and took his place, acknowledging his audience with a slight nod. His red hair fell over his right eye. It didn’t matter, it didn’t make a difference, really. It is dark in the club, the only light that of the small candles on each table and the occasional flicker of lighters and burning cigarettes. The usual.

  
But not everything was exactly the same. Hux was wearing something special tonight: a vest. A shiny, sequined vest with no shirt underneath. It was not the most outrageous outfit he’d worn but it was close. Hux looked straight ahead, adjusted his microphone, taking his time. He tried to appear detached, unconcerned but he was straining his eyes, going over every face, willing himself to find him. Ben. After a few seconds, Hux realized that Ben wasn’t there. That wasn’t usual.

  
Hux hid his disappointment well. He took a moment, blew a kiss to his audience, looking at the door out of the corner of his eye but Ben wasn’t there either. Hux couldn’t wait any longer, his audience were already impatient. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and began singing.

  
_My funny Valentine_   
_Sweet, comic Valentine_   
_You make me smile with my heart_   
_Your looks are laughable_   
_Unphotographable_   
_Yet, you’re my favorite work of art_

  
His voice was smooth weaving the melody, almost like a caress. Hux savored every word, trying to picture his funny Valentine, his admirer. His admirer that for some reason was absent today.

Hux liked him, he had to admit it. Of course he enjoyed teasing him at first: asking the waiter to take a bit longer to bring his drink, to interrupt him when he was most enthralled (and ogling Hux).   
But Hux did like him. He’d asked around and now knew his name was Ben, finding at the same time the identity of the ‘secret admirer’ who sent him flowers almost every night. The simple notes attached to the bouquets only read ‘Thank you. B.’ Ben. Hux wondered if Ben would like this song, he’d chosen it for him in a way. And then it hit him. That’s why Ben wasn’t here on his own tonight, he probably had a date, being Valentine’s Day and all.

  
_Is your figure less than Greek?_   
_Is your mouth a little weak?_   
_When you open it to speak_   
_Are you smart?_

  
Hux almost felt Ben’s presence before actually seeing him. His funny Valentine did come after all. Ben was taking off his coat hurriedly, rushing to his table, almost knocking it over in his haste.

  
Hux smiled, his heart skipping a beat, but he didn’t let it show. He was curious about what present would be waiting for him in his dressing room tonight. He didn’t admit to himself he was looking forward to it. Ben removed his hat only to immediately slam it back on his head, trying to keep his ears and his unruly hair covered.

  
_Don’t change a hair for me_   
_Not if you care for me_   
_Stay, little Valentine, stay_   
_And each day will be Valentine’s Day_

  
Hux was utterly lost in the song when he heard something out of the ordinary. Someone snickering, openly making fun of Ben’s awkward entrance. No, this Hux wouldn’t stand for. It was alright for him to tease Ben because it was all good fun but this was just rude.

  
_Is your figure less than Greek?_   
_Is your mouth a little weak?_   
_When you open it to speak_   
_Are you smart?_

  
For the first time in many years, Hux wanted the song to be over. He could confront the man, but fighting wasn’t really his style. Still, he could do something better. He knew exactly what he wanted to do.

  
_Don’t, please don’t change a hair for me_   
_Not if, not if you care for me_   
_Stay, little Valentine, stay_   
_And each day will be Valentine’s_   
_Each day will be, every day will be Valentine’s Day_

  
Hux didn’t take his usual bow at the end of the song. He gracefully jumped off the stage and in two swift strides was at Ben’s table. Ben was too stunned to speak, caught mid-clapping. Hux pulled him up by his tie and kissed him.

  
Maybe not every day would be Valentine’s Day, but tonight it certainly was.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Jeusus's (tumblr) art and headcanons for a 1940s AU (sorry not adding links! I can't figure the HTML omg)


End file.
